Destiny or Destinies Intertwined
by Aira Silver
Summary: A secret discovered, a family reunited, a love that lasts forever.


Destiny or Destinies Intertwined

Summary: A secret discovered, a family reunited, a love that lasts forever.

One:

Running a hand through his graying hair Remus Lupin stared at the man across from him. "You're kidding, aren't you Albus?"

The white haired man smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not Remus."

"But how? She would have told me." Remus groaned. "Or she would have before."

"River told me in the letter that she didn't tell you because she was afraid. Voldemort was still around, the Potter's were in hiding, and she was afraid if you knew the child would be in danger of getting kidnapped or killed." Albus explained. "Would you like to read the letter?"

Remus nodded and took the old looking envelope. Hands shaking he opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and silently read it.

_Albus,_

_I'm dead and it's alright. Not a good way to start a letter huh? The reason I'm writing this letter is because of my daughter. Yes, you heard right, I have a daughter. Her name is Katherine Brooks Lupin._

_As you can see by the last name Kitty's(a nickname Sev gave her.) Remus' daughter. I didn't tell him because I was afraid. Afraid Voldemort would kill her or take her and have her grow up in his army. But he's gone, Harry killed him. I hope, pray it's for good._

_I ask you to tell Remus about Kitty. Sev knows about her, he helped bring her into this world. Plus, he's my brother, I can't keep anything from him. Ask him for her birth certificate, etc._

_Tell Remus I'm sorry but it was as much for his safety as her own. You know Voldemort wanted him dead because of James. Even now there are still Death eaters around._

_Please forgive me Albus but I had to do this. Kitty needed to be protected at all costs. That's why I gave her to Narcissa. No matter what anyone says the Malfoy's are not Death Eaters. Yes, they are part of Voldemort's forces but only because of their families. Lucius understands and vows not to tell anyone. She will be protected and loved._

_Forgive me again and tell Remus I love him._

_Love, _

_River C. Snape_

_P.S. Her adoption papers are with Sev. Also make sure Kitty and Harry meet. They're destined to be together just like Lily and James. Last please let her keep Malfoy and put Lupin in front. You'll understand when you see the adoption papers._

_Again,_

_River C. Snape_

"Where are they?" Remus asked hoarsely.

Albus handed over a package of papers. "Before you read them understand this. It was for Kitty's safety and only until she was sixteen or River died. Which both happened this month. I'm sorry Remus."

Remus hands shook even more as he gripped the papers. Albus reached over and touched Remus gently. "Open them." he ordered gently.

Nodding, Remus pulled out the papers.

Two:

Finding the birth certificate Remus read it, a smile on his face.

**Name: Katherine Brooks Lupin**

**Date/Time: August1, 1981; 12 am.**

**Father: Remus J. Lupin**

**Mother: River C. Snape**

**Godparents: Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy**

Underneath the words were Kitty's first footprints and handprints. Running a finger over the prints Remus let a tear fall. Placing the certificate to the side, Remus picked up another part. He read it, his shock clearly on his face.

**Name Change Temporarily:August 15, 1981**

**Katherine Brooks Lupin is hereby changed to Draco Severerous Malfoy until her sixteenth birthday or her birth mother, River C. Snape dies.**

"What the..." Remus started, lifting his head to stare at Albus.

"I assume you found the name change. The adoption certificate is under Draco Severous because it was done after the change. Though they hadn't officially adopted her yet, the Malfoy's had gotten the okay." Albus finished as a knock sounded.

Calling for the people to come in Albus stood as Severous Snape walked inside the room followed by Draco Malfoy. But he different, female instead how he used to. He still had his eyes but a speck of brown was in them. His hair was a dirty blond now and went down to his waist. The face he now had was more girlish and his body was curvy and fuller than before. All in all Draco Malfoy looked indisposed, weak but strong.

Albus smiled and waved to some seats. "I'm glad you could join us Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. How are your godparents doing Ms. Malfoy?"

"Fine sir, may I ask why I was brought here since I know?" Draco's voice was softer but still held that arrogance in it.

"Katherine." Snape spoke firmly. "Apologize now."

"Sorry Headmaster. Aunt Nari's getting the best of me with talks of weddings. She thinks we need to plan mine though I'm not engaged or even going out with Harry. I guess it is showing." Katherine apologized with a shrug.

"Where is Lucius in all of this?" Remus spoke for the first time since his daughter came in.

Katherine turned to face her father. Giving him a smile she rolled her eyes as she spoke. "He's taking care of some orders for Voldemort. I don't understand why he does it, he hates being a Death Eater."

"It's either he stays one or you become one. And that's bad, especially since you went back to your normal self." Severous pointed out.

Katherine pouted for a couple of seconds before grinning again. She turned to face Albus and spoke innocently. "Will I get resorted Headmaster or will I stay in Slytherin for the rest of the year? Also how will I be introduced as Lupin-Malfoy or just Malfoy?"

"You will stay in your house but you will be known as Lupin-Malfoy though everyone will still call you Malfoy. It is easier. You don't mind much do you?"

Katherine shook her head in agreement. Albus looked at Remus and when he shook his head Albus dismissed the group. They left, Katherine hugging her father before disappearing toward the dungeons.

The weekend quickly went past and Monday came around the corner. Remus followed into the Great Hall and sat down in a chair beside Albus. He ate, looking up every once in awhile for Katherine. She finally came in with Pansy and Blaise who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

Katherine ignored Blaise and dropping her books off at the Slytherin table. Walking up to the teacher's table she greeted Severous with a smile and Remus with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nodding to Albus, Katherine walked back to her seat.

Three:  


Throughout the day Katherine was called Ms. Malfoy. Her friends wanted to know what was up but she refused to tell them. Instead she evaded them, as much as she could though. When they got too much, Katherine escaped to her father's rooms. This was where she was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione knocked and walked inside.

Glancing up from the book she was reading Katherine shot the friends a soft smile. Remus came out of his bedroom and gave them his own smile. "Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure you three?"

"We wanted to say hi. Who is your companion?" Hermione asked, glancing at Katherine.

"My daughter, Katherine Brooks Lupin-Malfoy. Kitty, you already know Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Remus introduced.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned as the trio sat.

"My adopted parents." Kitty answered simply.

"Then you know Mal... Draco I mean. Right?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Actually I am Draco." I mean I played Draco to save my life. I'm really a girl. Been one my whole life though concealment charms made it seem like I am a male." Kitty answered. "Make sense?"

Hermione nodded quickly but Ron and Harry took a bit longer. They finally nodded and with Kitty's permission asked her questions. By the time they went to supper they knew about everything. Or almost everything, Kitty didn't tell them about Harry and herself. As she had explained earlier to her father, uncle, and Albus she wanted to gain Harry's love herself and not because they were meant to be.

Separating in the entrance of the Great Hall the group went to their seats. Once everyone was seated Albus stood. When he had the school's attention Albus graced them with a smile. "As most of you probably know already we lost a student and gained another. In actuality we haven't, the student just went back to their normal self. I would like you to meet Katherine Brooks Lupin-Malfoy formally known as Draco Severous Malfoy." Albus nodded to the Slytherin table and waited until the school had time to process the info before going on. "As you can guess her father is Professor Lupin. Please though, keep calling Katherine, Ms. Malfoy. If you have any questions let me, Professor Snape, or Professor Lupin answer them and not Ms. Malfoy. Thank you all, you may finish eating." Albus sat down and the school quickly started to buzz with talk.

Katherine ignored the stares she was receiving and ate quickly. When she was finished Katherine went to stand but Blaise grabbed her hand. "Move it Zabini?" Kitty snapped, her eyes flashing.

"I want to talk to you Kat." Blaise refused to move.

"I don't, now move!"

"Merlin Kat! Will you stay and answer my question?!?" Blaise snapped back.

"I already told you earlier today NO Zabini. I am not your girlfriend and will never will be unless someone changes my mind. And don't call me Kat." Kitty growled.

"Why the hell not?!? You said no to every guy who asked you out so far today. I want to know what or who you're waiting for." Blaise growled, grabbing Kitty's arm in a painful way.

Kitty cried out and Goyle and Crabbe looked up at the cry. Within seconds Blaise found himself sprawled on the floor, holding his hands to his face. "That's a warning to you and everyone else Zabini. Stay away from Katherine unless she says so." Goyle spoke his voice echoing in the silence of the Great Hall.

Shooting them a glare Blaise got to his feet and walked out of the Great Hall. Thanking Goyle and Crabbe with a smile Katherine walked up to her father and kissing his cheek went to the dorms.

Four

Two months later found Kitty sulking in her uncle's chambers. Remus, Albus, and Severous watched her. Narcissa came in from unpacking and sighed. It was Lucius, who had followed his wife, who broke the silence. "Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend and go get Harry. He won't be yours if you still mope around Kitty."

"It won't work. I don't know how many times I threw myself at him and Harry ignored it. Even Blaise knows how I feel by now! Why is Harry being so stupid?" Kitty moaned.

Albus spoke, voice calm. "He's like his father in that respect. Lily did the same thing until her seventh year. She started to date Sirius and James soon declared her as his."

"Wait a minute. I thought Aunt Lily didn't start liking Uncle James until seventh year. At least that's what you and Mum always told me Uncle Sev." Katherine pointed out.

Narcissa laughed. "Lily acted like she hated him to see if James really liked him. She found out he did in fifth year but felt like it was to late to change. Sirius and Remus figured it out by sixth and they came up with the plan by the end of sixth."

"I'll say. Every plan Sirius and I came up with Lily turned down. She finally agreed to do the dating plan." Remus remembered with a smile.

"I still can't believe Uncle James got jealous of Sirius. So how did he break them up?" Kitty wondered as she looked up from her pacing.

"James confronted Sirius who agreed to break up with Lily. He did and told Lily to explain to James. She did explain only after Sirius got a broken nose and a black eye." Severous explained.

"Mum do you think it will work if I tell Blaise my idea and date him?" Kitty asked. "I can't date Neville or Ron because of Ginny and Hermione."

I think it will work as long as you explain it to him. Besides he does hang out with you all the time so it wouldn't look suspicious if you went out with him."

Kitty shrugged then nodded after she thought about it for a bit. After finishing her piece Kitty plopped onto a chair. Calling a book over she started to read. Lucius and Severous got into a discussion about potions while Albus left the family alone. Narcissa and Remus chatted about school and anything else on their minds. Since it was the weekend and a Hogsmeade one at that no one had to leave anytime soon. Instead of eating in the Great Hall the family stayed in Severous' chambers.

Two days later Kitty after explaining the plan to Blaise and they started to go out. Pansy, who was one of Kitty's Slytherin friends that hadn't backed off, tried getting info out of Kitty. Kitty though, refused to explain why she had asked Blaise out. Instead she avoided Pansy and any questions by staying with Blaise throughout the day.

Five

The days went past and nothing happened. At least that Kitty knew. She kept a fake smile on her face though inside she was breaking.

While Kitty pretended to be happy with Blaise, Hermione and Ron watched Harry worriedly. The boy-who-lived lost his temper at anyone and everyone who walked into his path. The only ones he seemed not to lose it at where Ron, Hermione, and the teachers. Even Ginny, the Creevey brothers, and Neville who Harry was always nice to weren't safe.

Whenever Harry saw Blaise and Kitty together though he spun on his heels and walked or ran away. Ron tried talking to his best friend but got punched for it. Hermione finally couldn't take it and during supper one day lost her temper.

"Merlin take you Harry! Stop pouting and go do something about it!" Hermione shouted making the whole table look at them. "Otherwise you'll lose her forever!"

"What do you want me to do Moine? Tell her that I love her and hate being apart from her? Like that's going to work." Harry snapped, eyes flashing.

"It would if you just tell her mate. For Merlin's sake everyone knows she's just going out with Blaise to make you jealous." Ron growled.

"Harry please. I don't like you like this, no one does." Hermione pleaded.

Harry stared at his friends then without warning stood. By now the trio's argument had gotten the school's attention. The school watched as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table.

Coming to a stop in front of Kitty Harry spoke her name. Lifting her eyes to meet his Kitty waited. "I love you." Harry said, his love showing in his eyes. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please, can you give me another chance?"

Kitty smiled brightly. She went to say something but Blaise interpreted her before she could. "You already had your chance Potter. In fact you had a lot of chances which you didn't take. No more chances."

"Zabini, do me a favor and shut up!" Harry snapped, "I was talking to Kitty not you."

"Kitty's my girlfriend and if you think I'll let you break us apart you're wrong." Blaise drawled.

"Then I'm doing it. I love Harry not you Blaise. Besides, you knew what was going to happen when Harry finally got his head right." Kitty spoke.

"I know that but I fell for you Kitty." Blaise pleaded.

"I'm sorry Blaise but it won't work out." Kitty answered softly.

Blaise swore and before Kitty or Harry realized it slapped the blond across the face. Harry grabbed Blaise, lifted him up, and punched him hard breaking his nose. "Touch her again and I'll kill you." The boy-who-lived growled as Remus, Severous ran up. Narcissa and Lucius followed going straight to Kitty.

Harry hovered in the background as Narcissa looked her goddaughter over. When she was satisfied Narcissa nodded to Harry. Immediately Harry pulled Kitty into a hug.

Pulling away enough to see Harry the blond smiled. Smiling back Harry ran a hand lightly thru her hair. Lowering his head he kissed her forehead, eyelids, and then finally her lips. Kitty quickly got over her surprise and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry quickly gained back control of the kiss and pulled Kitty even closer to him. The couple didn't recognize the cheers or see the flashes from Colin's camera. They were to busy reassuring each other of their love.

The rest of their years at Hogwarts passed. Harry with his friends, family, and lover beside him defeated Voldemort. He asked Kitty to marry him on the eve of their anniversary. Kitty said yes and told him about their destiny and why she had never brought it up before. Harry understood and proved it the only way he could, with a kiss.

It was foretold and proven on a sunny day at Hogwarts. Two destinies became one for the rest of time. Two destinies separated by fate but brought together by a common goal, love.

Owari


End file.
